siegelordfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Player SL Wikia Improvement Page Requests/@comment-155.95.80.243-20150908233808/@comment-155.95.80.243-20150915022856
The red generals Marius Strength: 65 Intelligence: 30 Tactic: Assault (1.32 x 3 rows) Tactics: Plains Assault Talent: (+) Plains +10% Ormer Strength: 66 Intelligence: 29 Tactic: Lone Hero (1.98 x 2 rows) Tactics: Mountain Defense Talent: (++) Mountains +16% (-) Can't release phantoms. (+) Bonus exp when attacking phantoms. Solveig Strength: 63 Intelligence: 32 Tactic: Back to the river (1.36 x 3 rows) Tactics: Plains Assault Talent: (++) Plains +16% (+) Greater enemy numbers, higher attack capability. Anders Strength: 72 Intelligence: 23 Tactic: Feathers (1.02 x 4 rows) Tactics: Marsh Attack Talent: (++) Swamp +16% Ludovic Strength: 48 Intelligence: 47 Tactic: Invasion (2.2 x 2 rows) Tactics: Mountain Defense Talent: (++) Mountains +16% Aken Strength: 27 Intelligence: 68 Tactic: Stand Fast (1.06 x 4 rows) Tactics: Marsh Attack Talent: (++) Swamp +16% (+) The closer to the capital, the higher the damage. Noella Strength: 45 Intelligence: 57 Tactic: Invasion (2.03 x 2 rows) Tactics: Fortress Attack (only attacking side), Fortress Assault (only attacking side) Talent: (++) Fortress +30%, but only attacking side Leofric Strength: 60 Intelligence: 35 Tactic: Empress (1.45 x 3 rows) Tactics: Plains Assault Talent: (++) Plains +16% (+) More exp when attacking barbarians The purple generals Servius Strength: 50 Intelligence: 65 Tactic: Invincible Cavalry (1.51 x 3 rows) Tactics: Plains Assault Talent: (+++) Plains +25% Harold Strength: 60 Intelligence: 55 Tactic: Last Stand (1.12 x 4 rows) Tactics: Mountain Defense Talent: (+++) Mountains +25% (+) Greater enemy numbers, higher attack capability Nadric Strength: 83 Intelligence: 32 Tactic: Scourge Hurricane (1.26 x 3 rows, disrupts enemy tactics) Tactics: Mountain Defense Talent: (+++) Mountains +25% Silas Strength: 85 Intelligence: 30 Tactic: A Hail of Bullets (2.24 x 2 rows) Tactics: Fortress Attack (only attacking side), Fortress Assault (only attacking side) Talent: (+++) Fortress +45% (only attacking side) Galvius Strength: 57 Intelligence: 58 Tactic: Great shock (1.17 x 4 rows) Tactics: Marsh Attack Talent: (+++) Swamp +25% Darius Strength: 49 Intelligence: 69 Tactic: Unkind pursuit (0.57 x 4 rows) Tactics: Plains Assault Talent: (+++) Plains +25% (+) Can use tactic attack twice Rimber Strength: 85 Intelligence: 30 Tactic: N/A Tactics: Plains Assault, Plains Attack, Marsh Attack, Marsh Defense, Mountain Defense, Mountain Assault Talent: (++) Plains +20% (++) Swamp +20% (++) Mountains +20% (+) Melee ADA kills are enhanced Hangred Strength: 70 Intelligence: 60 Tactic: Deafening Roar (2.07x2 rows) Tactics: Mountain Defense Talent: (+++) Mountains +25% (+) The fewer your troops, the higher the tactic damage Aslak Strength: 66 Intelligence: 64 Tactic: Warlord Possessed (1.54 x 3 rows, your next 4 rows take 50% less tactic damage from enemy) Tactics: Plains Assault Talent: (+++) Plains +25% Sumnor Strength: 78 Intelligence: 62 Tactic: Nessus Blood (1.155 x 4 rows) Tactics: Marsh Attack Talent: (+++) Swamp +25% (+) Ignores enemy terrain bonus Generals should be divided into two categories, warrior and tactician. Warrior generals have high strength, meaning their attack and defense are relatively high. But due to their low intelligence, they cannot reliably block enemy tactic attacks and their own tactic attacks are more likely to get blocked. Tactician generals have high intelligence, meaning that while they are relatively weak in melee, they have a much higher chance of pulling off their tactic attacks as well as blocking enemy ones. Tactician generals also have higher tactic attack ratings than warrior generals to compensate for their low Attack (which affects tactical damage). Red Warrior Generals: Marius, Ormer, Solveig, Anders, Leofric Red Tactician Generals: Noella, Aken Ludovic is a hybrid. His strength isn't as high as the warrior generals, and his intelligence is not high enough to count on him to block. His tactic attack is tied with Leofric as the strongest Red tactic though. Purple Warrior Generals: Nadric, Silas, Rimber Purple Tactician Generals: Servius, Darius Hangred, Galvius, and Harold are in the middle.